Grade School Confidential
by chrisy cal
Summary: After stumbling across Principal kiba and Mrs.Nariko kissing, matthew strikes a deal with them to keep it a secret, but unknown to matthew the deal he makes lands him in the middle of this love affair.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own fma or naruto any of its character.

Character Bio's

Edward Elric

Age 30

Family: Alphonse Elric, Matthew Elric (10), Trisha Elric (8), scarlet Elric (2), winry rockbell (30)

Edward Elric was married to his brother even though their taboos for the people around them they still love each other and their children. Ed stills work as general in Amestrian State military and sometime hang out in a bar with naruto, Russell and Roy.

Alphonse Elric

Age 29

Alphonse Elric married Ed. He is the one who gave birth to them and he doesn't work in military he is a housewife he also sometimes hang with Nariko, Fletcher, winry and hinata. He's good in cooking for the family. He helps Matthew algebraic equations and many other subjects.

Matthew Elric

Age 10

He is the oldest son of the Elric family he in the 4th grade in central elementary school with Hina Uzumaki, Ron Mustang and lira Tringham. He gets in trouble in many pranks at school and loves his cat name sniffer that Alphonse buys for his 7th birthday. He is easily distracted (even, strangely enough, by algebraic equations).

Trisha Elric

Age 8

She is younger sibling of the Elric family she is in the 3rd grade in central elementary school. She is the only smart, intelligent and A+ student in her class like Edward. She doesn't eat meat she is more vegetarian. She loves to teach Matthew in math. Even she love her dog name bunny's little helper. And she's Nariko fan singer. She hangs out with Ritchie Tringham all the time.

Scarlet Elric

Age 1

She is the youngest of the Elric family she taken care of Alphonse. She hasn't talk but she sucking on her pacifier and brings her pony toy when she was born so never goes anywhere with her doll even when she sleeps. Edward loves her when she was born. She loving and caring to her family.

Winry rockbell

Age 30

She's not living with them only for ed's Automail if it gets broken or anything. She's dating with somebody when they first met.

Roy Mustang

Age 45

Family: Riza Mustang (44), Ron Mustang (9), Rosella Mustang (9)

He is now Führer and married to Riza and got two kids. He had lot of papers to be done when his at work. He hangs out with Ed and naruto in a bar sometime only a he has some paper works. And he teaches his son about flame alchemy.

Riza Mustang

Age 43

She with Roy in his side even though his Führer to keep his job serious. She helps her children in their homework if it's hard. She goes out for a jog with black Hayate and at least she bring her gun incase her dog growled.

Ron Mustang

Age 9

He is the oldest of the Mustang family. He is the same grade as Matthew is who also helping in pranks at the teachers and principle. Sometimes he's overprotective brother to his twin sister because some boys who making fun of her and her friends

Rosella Mustang

Age 9

She is the twin brother of Ron Mustang. She's sweet and polite to everyone especially to her favorite twin brother. She being bullied to some boys makes fun her but her twin brother protects her and beats up boys who make of her. She also best friend of Trisha Elric.

Naruto Uzumaki

Age 30

Family: Hinata Uzumaki (30), Hina Uzumaki (10), Pikachu, Nariko Uzumaki (30), Kiba Inuzuka (30).

He's now Hokage and married to hinata before she confess to him in pains invasion. He hangs out with Edward and Roy in a bar telling them how busy how hokage are. He doesn't trust kiba dating his little baby sister.

Hinata Uzumaki

Age 30

She is the best friend of Nariko, winry and al. she supports naruto for a hard work. She trains hina about byakugan and other justsu. And she let her daughter adopt a Pokémon name Pikachu.

Hina Uzumaki and Pikachu

Age 10

She is the same age Matthew and she only child family in uzumaki and hyuuga clan. She is tomboy who also hangs with Matthew and Ron. She also protects rosella from bullies with a help of Pikachu. She got Pikachu as an egg when she was born. Hina and Pikachu beats up bullies who are rosella while Ron not around and hangs out with rosella all lot while Matthew and others are pranking at the teachers.

Pikachu

Sex: female

She doesn't want to be in its pokeball so it stays out all the time hanging out at hina shoulder while she's studying, having lunch and recess. Pikachu and hina also hang with rosella.

Nariko uzumaki

Age 30

She is the twin brother of naruto. She is the 4th grade teacher with Matthew, Ron, rosella and her aunt hina and Pikachu that naruto wants her to teach. The student gives her a headache with many pranks and many other noisy things. She's dating kiba Inuzuka with a help of Matthew Elric.

Kiba Inuzuka

Age 30

He is the principle of central elementary school and he let hina bring Pikachu at school. He and Nariko are dating but naruto doesn't trust him. He also brings akamaru to school at least who made a prank on him

Russell Tringham

Age 30

Family: Fletcher Tringham (25)**, **Lira Fletcher (9), Richie Tringham (8)

Age 30

Russell Tringham also works with Amestrian State military also marries Fletcher and got two kids. Even also he hangs out in a bar with Ed and the others. He also teaches his kids about alchemy. Russell and Fletcher got a habit making out while no one around at home and work.

Fletcher Tringham

Age 25

Fletcher married Russell. He is the one who gave birth to them and he doesn't work in military he is a housewife. He also teaches his kids about alchemy while Russell is not around while his at work. He also sometimes hangs with Nariko, al, winry and hinata. Fletcher and Russell got habit of making out of work and at home while no one is around.

Lira Tringham

Age 9

Lira is older of Tringham family. She major tomboy with hina she even the same class with Matthew and others. She fixes any pranks for Matthew and the others. And she loves to here secrets even her parents. She also helps her little brother to confess his love Trisha.

Ritchie Tringham

Age 8

Richie is youngest of Tringham family. He is the class as Trisha Elric, he is in love with since they first met she doesn't he is in love her. He is shy boy who always hides in Trisha.

Choji Akimichi

Age 30

Family: ino Akimichi, Ina Akimichi (8), inko Akimichi (6)

Choji Akimichi got married to ino and got two kids. He loves to take cares of things while ino is taking care of inko. He's loves to create bedtime stories for Ina and inko while they are a sleep. And he doesn't want everybody to call him fat.

Ino Akimichi

Age 30

Ino married to Choji and got two kids. She can make clothes to everyone even men clothes. She doesn't want everybody to call Choji fat. She loves to hear Choji bedtime stories to the children while there are still sleeping.

Ina Akimichi

Age 8

She is oldest of Akimichi and Yamanakaclan. She's the same class as Trisha and Richie, she's the quiet girl in school but sometime she hangs out with Trisha and Richie. She takes basketball at school and takes care of his baby brother. Every boys in her class is in love her but her little brother is to overprotective over her.

Inko Akimichi

Age 5

He's the youngest of Akimichi and Yamanakaclan. He's 1st grade in central elementary school. He doesn't like every boys to talk to his big sister. He is always overprotective at school. He loves to see his sister playing basketball tournament.

Neji hyuuga

Age 31

Family: Tenten hyuuga, Tero hyuuga (9)

Neji hyuuga married Tenten and got one child. He teaches cooking to Tero, he loves making sushi. He told stories about being a ninja to Tero.

Tenten

Tenten married to Neji and got one child

Age 31

Age 9

He's the only child in the hyuuga clan like his cousin hina. He is the 4th grade as the other but he's a big know at all. He is a nerd and he's only A+ student in class. He's even being bullied by the 5th grader, even he go t playhouse at home.


	2. Chapter 2

When there announcement in Ed and Al's two kids Central Elementary school, the children of grade 4 was were very sleepy with a lame announcement by kiba Inuzuka the principle of the school .

And finally the ramen Tuesday will be cancelled due to next month, well that include the morning announcement this is principle kiba Inuzuka stand by to resume learning in five, four, three, tw…

Oh my god, it's hard to put the kids awake without you Kiba. Nariko said to herself and get something from her pocket.

I choose you squirtle use water gun. She shouted then squirtle use water gun at children and started to wake up.

Miss Nariko I have also announcement to make. Tero said.

Can you wait until I'll retire? Nariko said in bored way.

I was one and all to join me for celebrating for my anniversary for my birthday. He said it to the class and he gave a birthday card to them.

When Tero birthday came, Matthew and others were bored because Ed and others were playing football.

Matthew, this boring were only going to watch our dads play football. Hina told him.

Let's just tell my moms were going to go to Tero birthday party. Matthew said.

Hey mom, were to Tero birthday party! Matthew said.

Alright, but don't stay there for so long. Alphonse said to him.

Ok! He shouted.

When they to Tero birthday party everyone are having fun. Then Matthew saw an ice sculpture of Tero and then he steals an ice sculpture fingers, put in his drinks while no one was looking then someone called him.

Matthew! Nariko said to him.

Miss N, hey its Friday your justsu are against me! Matthew said to her

Hey, relax I'm having to have fun like everybody else, don't think me as a teacher. She said to him.

Ok. He said. They don't know what are going to talk.

I'm just going to play with the others. Matthew said and he went.

Huh. Nariko sigh because she doesn't have anybody to talk to.

Then everybody sits down and looks at magician but then he's not doing any magic at all he's just writing number at a board.

Hey magic guy, why you're not doing any magic? Matthew said.

I'm not magician who does tricks, I'm a math magician. He said but everybody complained.

Prepare the marvel of mysteries of the universe, I make this remainder disappears. He said, and then he makes another division in the board.

But seven goes to twenty eight four times! Trisha corrected him.

Uh, this is a magic seven. He said to make the children its magic.

When Nariko saw everybody are having fun while having drink of soda and sitting in the bench but just then someone called her.

Nariko! Kiba said with having a birthday hat in his head.

Kiba. Nariko said in a sad way.

Can I sit down with you? Kiba said.

Eh, it's Free State you know.

I don't follow you. Kiba was confused.

Hu, just sit down kiba, it's nice to talk to a grown up for a change.

Well, this party breaking my schedule, normally I spend my Saturday's washing akamaru with shampoo and conditioner for a week and buy dog food if there is half price. He said what he every Saturday.

Oh yeah, you got get busy, I always collect dogs pictures from magazines it's a amazing, if just write to and ask then nicely. She said but both of them are really disappointed.

Is this how you manage your life, Nariko?

Well, no, only when naruto wants me to teach 4th grade.

To, poor decision.

Here, here. She said.

Kiba, what are doing here are trying to make prank of the neighbor's yard! Someone called him.

Ma, it's a birthday party I was invited! He said to his mom.

Maybe I should been invited too! She said ran.

Help Nariko. Kiba said then Nariko found a place that they can hide from her is the playhouse.

I know where upholder for a while. She said and holds his hand and run.

When the children are pin a tail in a donkey some children missed because of Matthew is showing the different direction.

You're looking good, getting warm. Matthew told him in almost straight to the cactus then he stop.

Uh, I feel my stomach feeling so well. He said.

Don't stop inko, you're so close! His said to him to begging him to keep going.

I'm going to barf! He shouted and ran.

Where is the bathroom! He was looking for the bathroom while his was blindfolded and he barf at the swing. When everyone has the stomach ache as inko have, but now it's getting worse.

I told you we should serve cake instead of oysters! Tenten told Neji.

I'm ruin! Tero complained and sasu punch him in the stomach.

When the ambulance came, the kids were taken to the hospital except for Matthew who didn't eat the oysters then he saw his sister carrying her to the hospital.

Matthew, how come you're not sick? Trisha told him.

Nah, I gave the oysters to the dogs. He said pointed the dog, which was behind him and was choking the oysters.

Hey, why did you eat them, I thought your vegetarian? He questioned her.

I didn't, I just wanna to leave. Then Trisha leaves while she pretending to be sick.

While the doctors take the children to hospital, while kiba and Nariko are inside the drinking tea in the play house.

You want three cups of sugar, Nariko? He said while holding glass cube of sugar and Nariko nodded.

What kinds of little boys have tea set? She said while kiba puts three cups of sugar of Nariko's tea.

I think we know the answer of that, it's a lucky boy. He said.

You know kiba, there's an innocent about you that is quiet charming. She said that to kiba and he blushed.

Oh, um… I always admire your song ability to have boys around you while many girls are jealous of you.

Oh really.

Yeah, and even your laugh too.

You mean hahaha! She shouted and kiba nodded his head.

That the one that makes me…. While he was trying finish his sentences, Nariko hold his hand and he got nervous.

Do you have breath mints that I could barrow? He said.

I have mental chocolate.

Oh, what the heck with it! He holds Nariko's shoulder and kisses her. But while they are making out in tero's playhouse Matthew was outside the playhouse and saw the whole thing.


End file.
